Healing A Broken Heart
by darkrae93
Summary: (This story takes place after the final episode of the series, if you have not seen the end this may contain spoilers) Nobu has a very kind heart and finds a girl alone in the street, She had moved to Japan a few years ago and her life before that is a mystery that the girl yearns to forget, can Nobu get her to open up about her life before Japan? (Rated M for implied content)
1. Chapter 1

The cool evening air was calm around the city. The lights of street lights and business signs created an illuminating aura through the streets. It was early spring so the air was cold but not bitter. A delicate frost gently coated the small patches of grass and small places on car windows. The streets had several people walking around shopping and talking to each other. It was just another average night.

Sitting on a bench just outside the bus station was a young girl with long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back with several thin black streaks through it. She was wearing skinny jeans with a few tears in them along with a black tank top under a black leather jacket. Around her neck was a black choker. Her skin was smooth and pale, her lips curved to a small almost painful smile. Her deep blue eyes hid a painful past that she yearned to forget. On her lap laid a small notebook which she continued to draw in. She peered up from her notebook and looked at the clock which sat in the window of the small liquor store across the street from the bus station. Her name was Kita and had been living in Japan since she turned 19, she had just turned 22 just a few weeks ago and was still struggling to become an artist. The clock read 8:45pm in bright red numbers. _Oh I have to go meet Kei… _She quickly closed her notebook and walked down the street to a bar where her long time boyfriend was drinking with his band mates. It was one of the few places Kei could go without the paparazzi following him. The bouncers were very strict when it came to who could get in, the only reason she could get in was because they knew her as Kei's girlfriend.

She walked down the street for five minutes until she reached a bar called Otori. Two tall muscular men motioned her towards the door past the crowd of people who wanted to get in. She opened the door and saw that it was fairly crowded with people laughing and drinking. She looked around for a familiar face. She walked around until she saw a friend of hers.

"Hey Koki where is Kei?" She looked over at the medium height female behind the bar. Kita knew Koki well since the two had been friends since Kita came to Japan. Koki had been working at the bar for just over a year now and had been enjoying it. Koki was young, about the same age as she was. She had long light brown hair with a few blonde highlights in it. She was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt with the bar's name across the chest.

"I think he is in the back lounge." Koki pointed towards the back of the crowded bar.

"Thanks." She maneuvered her way through the crowd of people. She finally made her way to the back of the bar and opened the door to the lounge. Her brain could not process what she was seeing. She saw Kei, but he was not alone. All she saw was bare skin and blonde hair as well as Kei's short black hair. Kei was on top of the girl as they laid on the couch, being the only two in the room, or so they thought.

"Kei" Kita forced herself to speak. She was in a state of shock, her body felt unsteady beneath her feet but she forced herself to stay standing.

The girl gasped and quickly picked up her dress off the floor to cover her bare body with the fabric. She was young, probably 19 or 20 years old. She had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"K-Kita" Kei stuttered as he quickly began to pull his clothes on. "Let me explain. I-" He began to attempt to come up with some excuse as to why he was having sex with this other girl.

"Don't bother…" Kita turned and ran out of the back and through the bar, not caring if she bumped into people. She wanted to get out of there and fast. She ignored any call of her name whether it was Kei or Koki's.

As soon as she felt the refreshing night air on her face she felt tears run down her face. She could no longer hold them back. She had been with Kei since she was 16 and now she discovered that he was cheating on her. She had never thought it would happen. But suddenly the past week had been making sense. Kei had been more distant and distracted. She simply brushed it off that he was stressed with the band's tour coming up. She had always supported him and tried so hard to make him happy, but now she realized that her attempts were not good enough to keep him happy with her.

Kita walked through the streets, avoiding bumping into people. She soon reached the apartment that she and Kei had been sharing since they moved to Japan together. It was a large luxury apartment with white carpeting and leather chairs and a matching leather couch sitting in front of a large window that overlooked the city skyline. She walked into their bedroom and grabbed a black drawstring backpack. She then began filling it with her clothes and other belongings which was not much. She knew she could not stay here, not as long as Kei was living here. She lastly stuck her notebook in her bag when she heard a voice.

"Kita let me explain." Kei's voice spoke from the doorway.

Kita refused to turn around, not wanting him to see her tears. "Don't bother go back to your new girlfriend."

"Lera meant nothing." Kei began to explain.

"I don't care Kei!" Kita spun around, tears streaming down her face. "I'm leaving." Kita brushed past him only to be grabbed by her arm.

"Dang it Kita listen to me!" Kei shouted.

Kita then saw Kei's hand and then felt a sharp pain across her face. Kei then release her arm and she fell to her knees.

"K-Kita I-I'm sorry" Kei reached down to help her up but she quickly got to her feet, grabbing her bag and running out of the apartment. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her not knowing in Kei was following her. Kei had had hit her before so this was not new but she could not stand being hit when he was the one who made her leave. Every other time he had hit her she always saw it as her fault in some way. He was very good at convincing her that it was her fault.

Kita ran out of the apartment and down the quiet city sidewalks. She turned down an alleyway and leaned back against the wall. She allowed her body to slide down the cold stone wall till she was sitting on the cold ground. She felt throbbing pain in the side of her face from where Kei had hit her followed by a small amount of warm liquid drip from her lip. She pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and looked at herself. The side of her face was bright red and her lip was split open and bleeding.

"Hey, are you alright?" a calming voice spoke from the entrance of the alley.

Kita looked up and froze as she saw a face she never dreamed she'd see. He stood at about average height and had short spiked blonde hair and soft eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt. He had many piercings in both ears. Kita knew exactly who this man was. He was her favorite guitarist she had ever listened to. He was Nobu, lead guitarist in her favorite band The Black Stones or BLAST for short. They were very popular when she was a teenager but fell hard from fame.

Kita quickly wiped her tears away. "Oh yes. I am fine." She lied.

"You don't look it." Nobu knelt down to her level, a soft smile on his face. Nobu had always been a kind and caring person, not liking to see anyone sad.

"It's nothing really." Kita forced herself to stop crying and put on a fake smile. She was so used to putting fake smiles on her face to mask the true pain that she felt. The pain she kept hidden from the world, fearing rejection or pity from those who knew the truth.

"Alright, but it's pretty late. What are you doing out this late?" Nobu asked, still knelt down beside her reached into his pocket and pulled out a single tissue and handed it to Kita. Kita nodded her head 'thanks' and placed the tissue gently to her split, throbbing lip.

"Just had to get away I guess" Kita shrugged.

"Need a ride home?" Nobu looked over as a black car stopped just outside the alley. "I'm sure we could give you a lift." Nobu smiled.

Kita then realized she had no where to call home anymore. She could not go back to the apartment now that she had left Kei. "Um sure." Kita then got to her feet, keeping her backpack on her back.

Nobu smiled and got up and walked to the car and spoke to a man with a shaved head sitting in the driver's seat. Kita knew who this was as well. He was Yasu, the drummer from BLAST and in the passenger's seat was a faded blonde haired man who was the bassist of BLAST name Shin. He no longer had his signature blue hair but Kita knew it was him. She was surprised to see them all together considering the band supposedly fell apart after the lead singer Nana's disappearance.

Nobu smiled at her "Come on" He opened the back door and allowed her to get in first before he too climbed in.

"Hello" Yasu spoke as he began to drive. "I'm Yasu."

"And I'm Shin." Shin smiled brightly.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am Nobu." Nobu smiled.

"I'm Kita." Kita spoke shyly.

"So what happened? Looks like you were in a fight…" Yasu spoke as he continued to drive.

Kita put her hand on the side of her face. It had swelled a bit ad still felt warm. "Oh, it's nothing." She took the tissue way from her lip for a moment and saw the bright red blood staining the tissue.

"Tell us." Shin shifted in his seat so that he was looking back at Kita.

"Please?" Nobu looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

Kita sighed. She wanted to vent and these guys were willing to listen. "Well I went to surprise my boyfriend on his break at his work…I ended up finding him in the closet having sex with a co-worker…" Kita noticed the guys look shocked. "I went home and collected my things he tried to explain but I refused to listen to him. When I first tried to leave he grabbed my arm and backhanded me…Then I ran out of the apartment and here I am…"

"Are you alright?" Shin looked shocked upon hearing that she was hit by her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, I have been hit a lot harder." Kita painted another false smile of her face.

"So where are you staying?" Yasu spoke keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't know yet…" Kita shrugged "I'll just get a hotel room for the night and start looking for an apartment tomorrow." Kita had taken all the money she had saved up when she left the apartment so she had enough to stay in a cheap hotel for a bit before she could find a job and apartment.

"How old are you?" Shin looked at her he was obviously the youngest of the group, looking about her age.

"22" Kita smiled still holding the tissue to her lip.

"Hey we're the same age." Shin chuckled.

"We are definitely going to have fun tonight." Nobu smiled brightly.


	2. Fireworks

Kita looked out the car window as the group pulled in front of a small apartment building. "I'm sure Hachi will not mind you joining us for the fireworks tonight."

_Oh I completely forgot the fireworks were tonight._ Kita thought as she followed Nobu out of the backseat of the car. She wondered who this girl named Hachi was, but shrugged it off. She followed the three males upstairs and to a door where Yasu knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and a little girl no older than six years old stood with a bright smile on her face. She had long black hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a yellow long sleeve kimono with orange flowers.

"Yasu!" The little girl cheered as she ran to Yasu who picked her up with a smile.

A young woman with short light brown hair walked out dressed in a reddish brown kimono. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had a white apron tied around her waist.

"Oh you guy's made it, i have your kimonos all set for you-" She gasped looking at Kita. "What happened? Oh come it I will get you some ice." She quickly turned and rushed into the kitchen.

"Thank you Hachi." Shin spoke as he walked into the apartment with the others. The apartment was small but cozy. It had white tile floors and a small seating area in front of a large window.

"What happened? How did you hurt your lip?" The little girl in Yasu's arms spoke looking at Kita.

"Oh, I am fine, I just got hit by accident." Kita lied not wanting to explain the situation to such a young child.

"Here, this should help." Hachi handed a small, damp washcloth that had a couple ice cubes in it to Kita.

"Thank you." Kita took the cold cloth and tossed the bloody tissue into the trash before placing the ice cold cloth against her lip. It stung at fist but the pain faded soon after. She walked with the group over to the dining room table and each sat down, the little girl sitting on Yasu's lap.

"Oh Satsuki I got you something." Nobu reached into a bag and pulled out a doll, still in its box.

Satsuki's eyes lit up upon seeing the doll. "It's so pretty!" Satsuki grabbed the doll and rushed from the table to her mother Hachi. "Mommy look!" She showed the doll to her mother who smiled and took the doll.

"It's so cute! I love retro dolls!" Hachi cheered.

"I didn't get it for you!" Nobu laughed as Hachi handed the doll back to Satsuki who rushed down the hall to her room.

"So mind if I ask what happened to you. I am Nana by the way but everyone calls me Hachi." Hachi smiled remember how she had originally got the nickname from her friend who too was named Nana.

Kita brought the cloth away from her lip so she could speak. "Well I caught my boyfriend, well I guess I should say ex...having sex with another girl in a bar lounge...I ran home to get my things, and he followed me, as I attempted to leave the apartment we share he hit me..."

"That's awful! You should call the police or something." Hachi began to rant.

"I can't...the press would have a field day with that kind of story...Besides he didn't mean it." Kita trailed off.

"The press?" Shin asked not sure why the press would be a factor in all of this.

"Who is your ex?" Yasu asked.

"Kei Namamore." Kita replied softly, her voice quiet.

"You mean the lead singer of Kirami?" Nobu asked surprised.

Kita nodded her head as the group gasped.

"They rose in popularity just over the past two years, they are amazing!" Hachi trailed on about the band as the group stopped listening to her rambling.

"You're missing the point Hachi, Kei hit her." Shin looked over at Hachi.

"By the looks of the scars this wasn't the first time either." Yasu noted looking over at Kita who had her head down.

"How often did he hurt you?" Nobu asked his deep brown eyes full of concern as he looked at Kita who slowly rose he head.

"This was the first time..." Kita spoke softly. "He has been really stressed with the tour coming up, he had been drinking so I am sure that he did not even know that he hurt me until I ran away." Kita explained. _I'm making excuses for him again..._ Then sighed.

"That is not a good excuse." Hachi mumbled.

"I know it is stupid...but he is my first true love..." Kita spoke, her voice barely above a whisper when her phone started to vibrate. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled the phone out, looking at the caller ID on the screen which read. _Kei_. Her breath caught in her throat as Nobu and Hachi as well as Shin peered over at the screen.

"Don't answer it." Hachi looked at Kita.

"Yea, make him realize that you won't stand for his actions." Shin suddenly sounded so mature which shocked the group who all looked at him. "What I can make a good point once in a while."

Kita hit a button on the side of her phone and silenced the vibration before she set the phone on silent. She placed the phone into her bag before smiling at the group, removing the damp cloth from her lip, which had now stopped bleeding.

"Hey Hachi do you think she could stay here with you for a while until she gets a place of her own?" Yasu asked as Satsuki walked back into the room, having finally found a safe place for her new doll.

"Sure, we still have the spare room. Nana shouldn't mind you using it until she comes back." Hachi smiled. She still believed that Nana would return to them someday while the others seemed to accept the fact that she was gone to have a life of her own somewhere.

"Thank you, I promise not to be a burden." Kita smiled softly then looked down to see that Satsuki had rummaged into her bag and pulled out her notebook.

"Satsuki that isn't yours!" Hachi rushed over and picked up Satsuki who had the notebook open now.

"It's alright they are just my doodles she can look at them, they aren't that good." Kita looked up at the young girl who's eyes were wide in amazement looking at the drawings.

"Look Mommy it's a birdie." Satsuki held up the notebook to reveal one of Kita's drawings. It was a raven, sketched in pencil. Every detail was intricately drawn, from the textured feathers to the shaded beak and deep black eyes that seemed to be reflecting light. The dark bird was sitting upon a branch that too was shaded in detail, giving the bark a textured affect.

"Oh wow that is beautiful!" Hachi looked at the drawing in amazement.

"How did you do it?" Nobu asked looking at Kita who was shocked that they liked the drawing.

"I just drew, I have always loved to draw since I was little." Kita smiled.

"Can you draw me?!" Satsuki looked at Kita, practically begging her to draw her.

"Sure." Kita smiled, unable to deny the little girl's wish. " Sit on the table facing us, the fireworks will be starting soon and will make a pretty background."

Hachi put Satsuki down on the table as the girl walked over after handing the notebook back to Kita, and sat down with her legs straight out with a smile on her face.

Kita placed the notebook down on the table and pulled out a pencil and pulled open a clean page as she began to draw. The world around her faded, as it always seemed to do when she was focused on her latest piece of art. When drawing she forgot all about her problems, her pain, everything except the important details that she wanted to capture on this single piece of paper. She carefully drew Satsuki's head before capturing the girls, deep eyes. She captured every detail in the girl's eyes, every gleam of light, before moving onto the little girls nose and drawing the simple smile. She carefully drew the pigtails on either side of Satsuki's head. Drawing every wave and gentle strand. She then moved onto carefully drawing the girl's kimono. She drew the long, elegant sleeves and the floral pattern.

"Its amazing how fast you work yet capture every detail." Yasu noted as he watched along with the others.

Kita could barely hear the people speaking as she began to draw the window frame, being sure to give it detail of each piece of painted wood that framed the spotless window.

A bang was heard outside and a flash of colorful light filled the sitting area. The fireworks had finally started.

"Its ok, to turn to watch now Satsuki, I am almost done." Kita smiled as she saw the little girl rush to sit on Yasu's lap to watch the beautiful lights dance in the sky.

Kita returned her focus to the drawing as she began to draw a single large flare in the sky outside the already drawn window before she began to add the final details to the drawing. She added some shading to make the piece look more realistic. She gently closed the notebook and looked up out the window at the fireworks. She smiled as she saw the light catch in Nobu's eyes. She blushed faintly before shaking the vision from her mind and returning her attention to the fireworks.

After a half hour passed and the fireworks were silenced, the group was sitting at the table.

"Can I see my picture?" Satsuki rushed off Yasu's lap and to Kita's side.

Kita nodded and opened the notebook to the drawing of Satsuki. The young girl looked in amazement as Kita carefully tore the page out of the notebook and handed it to Satsuki.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" Satsuki cheered as she jumped up and down, the drawing carefully held in her hands.

"Satsuki careful, i will put it in a safe frame for you." Hachi smiled, still amazed by the beautiful picture of her daughter.

Kita saw the joy in little Satsuki's eyes and in that moment, surrounded by people whom she had only met this evening, she felt something she had not felt in such a long time... She felt truly happy...


	3. Pain

Kita awoke in the middle of the night, a nightmare having scared her awake. She let out a heavy sigh, the nightmares have been keeping her from having a good nights rest in months. She looked at her phone which had a long list of missed calls, all of which were from Kei. She clicked the option on her phone to listen to her voice mail.

"_Kita, it's me please come home so we can talk about all of this, just give me a chance to explain what happened. I'll be at the apartment when you decide to come back..."_ That was the only message Kei left her.

_I have to go back...He didn't mean to hurt me, he never does...I overreacted and didn't give him a chance to apologize or explain..._ Kita looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her notebook and carefully wrote a note to leave for Hachi. She did not want to just leave without saying thank you to Hachi who was kind enough welcome her into her home without a second thought. Kita had never met someone so kind before...

_Dear Hachi, thank you so much for your hospitality, and I am sorry_

_ for leaving with such short notice, but I have to go back. Kei did not_

_ mean to hurt me, I'll be just fine, I am sure I will see you all again someday _

_ soon! Thank you again._

_ ~Kita_

Kita stepped out of the dark bedroom and through the silent apartment. She placed the note on the kitchen table as a flash of last night flew through her mind. She had a lot of fun with the group last night, they all truly cared about her, even though she had just met them. Nobu had even put everyone's numbers into her phone so that they could all talk to each other. She carefully slipped out of the apartment and closed the door as quietly as she could so that she would not wake Satsuki or Hachi. She really did not want to wake them and have to explain why she was going back to Kei, they would not understand. She knew she had to go back to Kei, only he understood her.

She walked down the silent apartment halls until she reached the outside. The air was cool and felt good against Kita's skin. The sky was pitch black except for the stars that shined bright above her head. She walked through the city streets which were barren, everyone still sleeping in their warm beds. She loved walking around at night, she remembered how she and Kei used to all of the time, just the two of them.

They would walk around at sunset for hours, back before the paparazzi began to follow Kei around everywhere he went to get a photo of him. Kei always hid Kita from the cameras so that they would not know that they were together. Kei said that for marketing, they could not be seen together in public, that he had to look like he was single so more girls would buy the album and go to the tour to see him preform. Kita knew that she was not too far from her apartment that she shared with Kei.

_He sounded so sad on the phone, he must be sorry..._ Kita thought to herself as the reached the apartment building she called home. She walked inside and up to the front door of her apartment before carefully opening the door. She saw Kei slowly waking up on the couch.

"Kita?" Kei yawned as he got to his feet. "You came home."

Kita nodded as she slowly walked over to him and into his now open arms, dropping her bag on the floor. She felt his arms gently wrap around her, one around her waist and his other hand resting on the back of her hair. She then suddenly felt his hand quickly clench and grasp her hair tightly.

"Ouch Kei that hurts" Kita began only to be thrown onto the floor, landing roughly.

"You bitch, who were you with you slut!" Kei shouted, looking angrily at her.

"N-Nobody, I just hung out with a couple of nice people who wanted to watch the fireworks." Kita explained as she slowly attempted to get up off the floor.

"Bullshit" Kei then kicked her hard in the side.

Kita cried out in pain as she attempted to crawl away from him.

"You ran away to go sleep with another guy you slut!" Kei grabbed Kita's right arm and forced her to her unsteady feet. Kita could smell alcohol on his breath as she looked into his bloodshot eyes. She had seen these eyes before and they were not the eyes she remembered. These were filled with anger and pure hatred. He then punched her hard in the face and let her fall to the floor. He knelt down beside her and pulled her hair so she was looking at him. "Try that again and I will kill you." Kei then let her go and walked into the bedroom, leaving Kita crying in the living room.

Kita forced herself up onto the couch, feeling pain throughout her body as the area around her left eye began to swell. _I should have stayed at Hachi's..._

Kita slowly closed her eyes and lost consciousness...

Meanwhile the sun was beginning to rise as Hachi awoke from her bed. Satsuki was standing in the doorway holding the note Kita had left.

"Mommy look what I found what does it say?" Satsuki jumped up onto Hachi's bed and handed her the note. Satsuki was still unable to read and always asked Hachi to read things for her.

Hachi yawned as she began to read the note, expecting it to just be a message from the landlord. She gasped as she read that Kita went back to her boyfriend.

"Satsuki, go to the living room and play with your dolls." Hachi smiled as Satsuki skipped into the living room to play with her toys. Satsuki was still curious about the note but figured it must just be boring.

Hachi quickly reached over to the nightstand and quickly dialed Yasu's phone, knowing that if anyone could help it would be him.

"Hello?" Yasu yawned as he answered the phone, the call clearly having woken him up.

"Yasu sorry to be calling so early, but it's Kita, she left last night. She left a note saying she had to go back to her boyfriend and I'm worried." Hachi explained.

Their was a silence over the phone before Yasu finally sighed and spoke. "We will just have to keep an eye out for her...She didn't really tell us anything about where she came from and there is no way we would be able to find which apartment Kei lives in, I'll do my best to find out where they live but I can't guarantee anything..."

"Thank you Yasu, I'll call Shiki, can you tell Nobu?" Hachi asked, not sure how she could tell Nobu about Kita's leaving. She could tell that Nobu cared for Kita by the way he looked at Kita.

"I will." Yasu spoke.

"Thank you." Hachi said before hanging up the phone. _Please be safe Kita..._


End file.
